


It's Love

by sciencebiatch



Series: It's Love [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Paris - Freeform, Skyeward - Freeform, Skyeward Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{a skyeward proposal in the city of love}</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Skyeward Month [ week one ~ memories ]

Paris .. The city of Love.

Skye walked hand in hand with Ward along the side streets of Paris, just enjoying their rare days off from 'saving the world.' 

The Bus had landed in France early this morning and Skye and Jemma couldn't be happier. It was every girls dream to go to Paris - Fitz and Ward on the other hand weren't has excited. It was too early for them, but being the good boyfriends they were - they went along. 

Skye and Ward had been together for nearly 5 years now and honestly, their relationship couldn't be stronger than ever. After everyone found out that Ward was a being manipulated by Hydra he rejoined the team and everyone welcomed him with open arms. Even Jemma. 

As Skye walked further down the street she could see a park decorated with fairy lights. A smile came upon her face before she pulled Ward down the hill towards the lights. Once in the park she twirled and danced around like a little girl. Ward just stood and watched her letting out the odd laugh before he was pulled out from his standing position by Skye. 

"I'm not going to look like I'm crazy by myself. Come on." Skye pulled Ward's arms out and started to get him to spin in circles with her. 

They both ended up on the ground laughing. Unable to see anything clearly but they didn't care. 

Skye looked at Ward before involuntarily smiling. It's Love for a reason. She loved him with all her heart. They had their ups and downs but just lying there with him, fingers touching slightly, she knew that there was no one she'd rather be with. 

Letting out a sigh, Skye linked their hands before she pulled Ward up into a sitting position and they sat their watching the sunset, like any cliche couple would do. 

Ward sat up and just looked around. He was never one to take in his surroundings, not like this. The sun was setting, making the fairy lights sparkle even more and the grass as green as ever. There was a young couple holding hands and sitting on a nearby park bench and it made Ward think. 

He and Skye never did that. They were never the cute couple - that was more Fitzsimmons. Looking over at Skye, Ward couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She suns rays reflected onto her skin and she just looked so calm. She made him want to drop everything and just be with here. She was his everything. I guess that's why It's Love. 

As Skye squeezed his hand his other hand moved to his pocket. The reminder that he had a mission to complete by tonight. After carrying it around for a month he knew tonight was the night - he couldn't be more sure. 

Ward pulled Skye up before he took her down the parks walkway to a little lake. There was no one else nearby so he took it as the perfect moment. 

Ward rubbed his hands together, the nerves starting to build up. Did he have to go on one knee ? Was that before or after he made the speech ? How long was the speech meant to be ? What if she hated the ring ? Questions flew through Ward's head before he actually made a move. 

He lightly took Skye's hand. 

"Skye." He said before taking a deep breathe, "We first met when I kidnapped you. ... Wow that sounds horrible." 

Skye let out a laugh but stayed silent. 

"Ok let me start again. Skye. It's been 5 years of us being together and I've known you for 6. Before you I was lost. I was broken and you helped me pick my pieces up. We may not think the same .. we may not coincide all the time. But I love you and this love is stronger than all of that. And as cliche as it is - you are my one and only Skye. So please ..." 

Ward pulled the box out of his pocket before going down on one knee and popping the lid open. He heard Skye gasp, which he took as a good sign. 

"Skye. Will you marry me?" 

Ward looking up at her with eyes on longing and love. He hadn't prepared what would happen if she rejected him - he just hoped she wouldn't. 

Skye pulled him up.

"Yes. Of course Yes." Skye squealed before wrapped her arms around Ward's neck and kissing him. 

Ward slid the ring onto her finger before he brought her hand up for a kiss. 

It's love.


End file.
